


Our together is forever

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Family, First Kiss, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Protectiveness, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Guti gets pregnant after a one night stand.He panicks and is convinced Kimi will want him to get rid of the baby, but the Finn proves to be the best partner Este could have ever wished for, as well as the best father to their little daughter.





	Our together is forever

**Author's Note:**

> Kimi/Guti is the cutest thing ever, and I apparently have a weakness for Mpreg.

It had taken Guti a good hour and about 17 tries to pick up the phone and call Kimi, the nerves making him twitchy and nauseous as he waited for the Finn to pick up.

“Kimi…” Esteban whispered brokenly as he heard Kimi grumble a hello on the other side. He heard the Finn let out a confused noise at the desperation in his voice.

“Esteban? What’s wrong.” Kimi asked worriedly.

“Kimi, I- I’m…” Esteban let out a sob. “Oh god I can’t do this.” he wheezed, ready to throw the phone out the window. He heard some shuffling before some Finnish curses.

“I’m coming over. Whatever it is, it will be okay.” Kimi told him. Esteban’s crying only intensified.

“It’s not! Please don’t come over…” he hiccuped. Kimi gently shushed him.

“I’ll be right there.”

~~

Kimi found Guti in his hotel room, the Mexican still crying as he opened the door. Kimi didn’t hesitate pulling him into his arms, kicking the door closed behind him.

“What happened? It’s going to be okay.” he whispered. Guti shook his head.

“You’re going to hate me for this.” he sobbed out, fingers digging into Kimi’s shoulders. Kimi pressed kiss to his temple.

“Tell me anyways.” he said. Esteban buried his face in the crook of Kimi’s neck.

“I’m pregnant.” he whispered. Kimi went rigid.

“P-pregnant? Who is the father?” he asked. Esteban whimpered, pulling away and wrapping his arms around his own chest.

“You are.” he whispered. Kimi paled, stumbling back a little to sit down on the bed.

“W-what..? But we only… and we used…” he stopped speaking as he noticed the way Esteban’s shoulders had slouched forward, the young man looking close to collapsing. Kimi rushed up to steady him, helping him sit down on the bed.

“It’s really mine?” he asked in disbelief, hand hovering over Esteban’s belly but not quite touching yet. Guti nodded.

“You’re the only one I had sex with in like a year.” Esteban whimpered. Kimi sighed, squeezing his shoulder.

“Do you want to keep it?” he asked softly. Guti hesitated, before looking down at his lap and nodding.

“Y-you don’t have to be around. I can raise the child myself. J-just don’t make me get rid off it, please…” Esteban sobbed out. Kimi drew him into his arms, one hand tentatively coming to rest on Esteban’s stomach, which was ever so slightly softer, rounder, than he remembered.

“I’ll never force you to get rid of the baby. And if you let me, I’ll be there for you. This child is also my responsibility, as are you.” he whispered surprisingly tenderly. Guti melted into his embrace, still crying but now more in relief than in pain.

“Thank you…” Esteban whispered, hands tightening around the Finn a little. Kimi just held him. Everything would be okay.

~~

“Esteban, wake up.” Kimi tried, brushing his fingers through the Mexican’s soft hair. Guti hummed and sleepily turned over, winching slightly before cuddling into Kimi with a content sigh.

“Don’t want to wake up.” Esteban whispered, arm curling around the slight baby bump. Kimi smiled, placing his hand next to the Mexican’s.

“You have to, you decided to come to the race with me, and the plane leaves in a few hours.” Kimi chuckled softly. Guti suddenly tensed.

“Am sorry, forgot to pack.” he whispered, pushing himself up into a seating position. “I’ll be quick, will be done in time and-”

“I already packed for you.” Kimi interrupted. “You just check the suitcase and I’ll make you some breakfast.” he added, helping Esteban out of the bed. Guti smiled shyly at him.

“Thank you.” he whispered, kissing Kimi’s cheek, before scurrying to the corner of the room to look in the suitcase. Kimi fondly smiled after him. Besides living in one apartment, and sleeping in the same bed, they rarely showed affection to each other. It was still vague what they were to each other, but it was clear they cared

“What do you want for breakfast?” Kimi asked. Esteban glanced over his shoulder, a thoughtful look on his face.

“...Toast with fried egg and peanut butter?” he asked softly. Kimi wrinkled his nose up a little but nodded.

“Sure, why not.” 

When Esteban walked into the kitchen about 10 minutes later, Kimi was cooking the eggs, the scent filling the room. Esteban was glad to find he didn’t see to have any morning sickness today. It had been bad over the past month, but Kimi had helped him through it.

Esteban walked over to the Finn, sighing and contently cuddling up against his back, the baby bump pressing up against him. Kimi chuckled and rested his hand over Esteban’s, the Mexican’s arms tightly wrapped around him.

“I love you.” Esteban whispered against the back of Kimi’s shoulder. Kimi turned off the stove and turned around, tilting Esteban’s chin up to kiss him.

“I love you too.” he whispered. Esteban suddenly winched, an awed look coming to his face.

“The baby is kicking…” he sobbed in disbelief. Kimi smiled, bringing his hand up to Este’s stomach too. The sharp kick against his palm had him smile tenderly, gently shushing Esteban, who was still sniffling.

“I’ve got you darling.” Kimi whispered as Esteban curled into his arms. Esteban took in a shaky breath, composing himself.

“We need to hurry a little, still have a flight to catch.”

~~

“Guti! Look at you!” Nico exclaimed, jogging over and drawing the man into a gentle embrace. Esteban smiled, leaning into the touch.

“Hello.” he whispered shyly. Nico pulled back, looking down and clearly seeing the outline of the bump even through Esteban’s baggy shirt.

“Everything okay with the baby?” he asked. Guti nodded, placing his palm on his belly.

“Started kicking today.” he explained. Nico grinned widely, kissing his temple. 

“I’m so happy for you.” he whispered.

“Esteban..?” Kimi called out behind them. Esteban turned and smiled at the Finn.

“I’ll be right there.” he said. “See you around.” he told Nico, giving him a small wave before going back to Kimi. The Finn pecked his lips, hand resting on the bump as always nowadays. 

“Do you need to rest already? Or are you still okay?” Kimi asked worriedly. Esteban leaned into his side a little more.

“I’m still okay. My back hurts a little but nothing too bad.” he said. Kimi let out a hum, leading Guti into the Ferrari hospitality. Esteban was still thankful when he could finally sit down again, rubbing his hand over his stomach as the baby kicked again.

“Esteban!” Sebastian greeted warmly, walking over and sitting down next to him. Esteban smiled shyly but leaned a little closer. Suddenly, a stabbing pain went through his tummy and he cried out. Kimi was by his sides within an instant, worriedly steadying him. Sebastian had already rushed away to find a medic, sure Esteban was safe with Kimi.

“What’s wrong?” Kimi asked, placing a hand on Esteban’s cheek. Esteban sobbed, eyes wide in panic.

“I-I don’t know… Kimi, I can’t lose the baby, I can’t… This is months too early, what if...” he whispered. Kimi hugged him, one hand on his belly to attempt to soothe him. 

“It will be okay, I’m with you.” he whispered, eyes wide and frightened too. Today was just free practise, and there was no way he was going to drive it with Guti and the baby possibly in danger. 

He helped Esteban up as Sebastian gestured them over. He held the Mexican close, supporting him with one hand under his elbow and one arm around his waist.

“D-don’t leave me.” Esteban whispered anxiously as Maurizio glanced in their direction. The Italian was frowning, before suddenly he seemed to understand what was going on.

“Go with him, Kimi, Antonio will drive the practise.” Maurizio spoke as they passed. “Just… Keep us updated.” he said, fingers gently rushing over Esteban’s cheek for a moment. Kimi sighed in relief.

“Thank you.” he said hoarsely, before helping Esteban further to the car.

Esteban was trembling the whole ride to the hospital, trying desperately not to cry. The pain came and went a few times, and it made him whimper each time. As they parked in front of the hospital and got out of the car, Kimi turned to Guti.

“Whatever happens… I love you, Esteban.” he whispered. Esteban let out another sob.

“Love you too.”

~~

“And that’s the baby's heartbeat.” the doctor said softly. Esteban let out a sob, tightly clutching on to Kimi’s hand.

“The baby is okay?” he whispered. The doctor nodded.

“You were just experiencing some cramps, the baby is perfectly okay.” the doctor reassured. Kimi let out a strangled noise and hugged Esteban close, kissing his temple.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” he whispered as Esteban started to cry all over again, letting out all his fears and worries. The Mexican hugged back tightly, before pulling away and rubbing his stomach with trembling hands.

“We’re still going to be parents.” he whispered, head tiredly flopping against Kimi’s shoulder. Kimi sighed shakily and pressed a kiss to Esteban’s temple.

“We are, everything is going to be just fine.” 

 

~~~

Esteban woke to soft singing, gentle hands rubbing over his stomach. He slowly opened his eyes, smiling as he saw Kimi scooted down a little further, forehead resting against Esteban’s belly as he sang softly. Esteban gently carded his fingers through Kimi’s hair, startling the man slightly.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.” Kimi whispered. Esteban smiled sleepily, continuing to card his fingers through Kimi’s hair.

“Is okay, need to pee anyways.” he muttered, pulling a face. Kimi chuckled and helped him to sit up. Guti waddled into the bathroom, hearing Kimi rummage around the room behind him. when he came back, Kimi had dropped more blankets onto the bed and was already snuggled between.

“Come here kulta.” he whispered. Guti carefully sat on the bed again, hand on the bump as he slowly scooted back to sit against the headboard. It took a few more shuffles for him to lay down, pulling a face at the pain in his back. 

Kimi moved the blanket around a little, until Guti’s back was fully supported by it. He then rolled onto his side opposite Esteban, smiling gently as he placed his palm on the baby bump.

“Soon.” he whispered. Esteban nodded tiredly.

“Can’t wait to hold her in my arms.” he smiled. Kimi smiled as well.

“Me neither. She must be perfection with a papa like you.” he muttered. Guti blushed a deep red, shyly pressing a kiss to Kimi’s lips. Kimi kissed back, cradling the younger man close. Guti suddenly tensed, a pained expression coming to his face.

“Are you okay?” Kimi asked in concern, hand rubbing over Esteban’s baby bump.

“Is nothing, am fine.” Guti said, before gasping again, doubling over in pain. Kimi steadied him, tilting his chin up with one hand so Guti was forced to look at him.

“Kulta…” he whispered. Esteban’s eyes were wide and frightened, the Mexican’s voice unsteady as he spoke.

“The baby’s coming.”

~~

Guti had not expected the love practically bursting out of him as the nurse placed his little daughter in his arms. The tiny baby had large, ice blue eyes and a tuft of dark unruly hair, and was, in the eyes of both her fathers, absolute perfection.

“Hola…” Guti whispered, leaning in to place a soft kiss to the baby’s head. He was exhausted, the labour long and painful, but this had been so worth it. Kimi was silent next to him, but when he looked up, Guti was surprised to see tears in the Finn’s eyes.

“She’s more than I could have ever hoped for, you both are.” Kimi whispered. Esteban blushed a little, tiredly resting his head back on the pillows.

“Can you hold her for a bit? I’m exhausted and am afraid I will drop her…” Esteban murmured, secretly only just really needing to see the little girl in Kimi’s arms.

Kimi was incredibly careful as he took the baby out of Guti’s arms, cradling her close and rocking her a little as she started to fuss. She fell asleep again almost instantly, tiny fist wrapped around one of Kimi’s fingers.

“She clearly has your sleepiness.” Esteban muttered softly, struggling to stay awake. Kimi hummed, a small smile curling on his lips.

“Sleep, kulta, she is safe with me.” he told Esteban softly. “And you are too.” Guti placed a hand on Kimi’s arm, curling his fingers into the fabric of his sleeve as he finally closed his eyes

“I know.”


End file.
